


You Became What You Wanted To Become

by SweetDevil



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Angst?, F/M, How Do I Tag, aahaaa this too me a long time to finish, but i hope you guys are happy, hurt/comfort?, i may have screwed this up a bit, why not both
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23665474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetDevil/pseuds/SweetDevil
Summary: Tiso wanted to try out a new trial they've added, but it ends horribly.
Relationships: God Tamer & Tiso (Hollow Knight), God Tamer/Tiso (Hollow Knight)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 35





	You Became What You Wanted To Become

**Author's Note:**

> Hit or Miss? 
> 
> I guess I actually miss
> 
> H U H

Tamer looked out at the endless fall of ash outside of the Coliseum. She didn't remember how she got out here, but maybe it was because she wanted to clear her head. Or maybe she just wants to forget what happened earlier, even if she could do such a thing.

But it seems like whatever she did, she still couldn't clear her mind from earlier. Earlier, Tamer had gotten in a fight with Tiso. He wanted to try out the new trial that they created to "please Lord Fool and the audience" even though Lord Fool is now dead- rotting away in his throne in the arena, his audience and ‘fools’ unaware of his death.

But then Tiso heard of the new trial that they've installed, a new Trial and he wanted to try it out. But she had a feeling deep down that he wouldn't make it past the first wave, even if he did. He would have a long way to go. She saw the new trial herself; Trial of the Dominator. A different trial to ensure the crowd that would be more bloodshed and deaths to their ultimate pleasure and in hopes to please Lord Fool with the new Trial.

She remembers arguing with him, telling him he wouldn't even make it past the first wave. But just because of his stupid ego and pride that he carries proudly- too proudly on his shoulders. Tiso must have thought that Tamer- had viewed him as weak and not strong enough to attend the Trial. He tried convincing her that it was what he was looking for. A Trial just for his liking. There were words she wished she could take back, but she was too late to take it all back. She watched as Tiso grabbed his shield and left her room in a huff. Only to mutter some words behind her back before he turned open the handle of her chamber and left her alone.

Tamer didn’t even bother to go after him, only that if he got injured in the new trial- it was his fault. Whilst taking part in her trial, she couldn't help but get herself distracted. Her mind keeps slipping off to the argument over and over. After her trial, she remembers walking back to the pit, placing her Beast back in its pen, and walking wherever her feet were taking her- her mind endlessly drifting off. Then the next thing she knew, she was outside of the Coliseum. Just watching the glowing ash fall endlessly- along with the dead fools from above.

She took off her helmet, letting herself take a breather. She just sat there, allowing her legs to dangle off the ledge and staring out in the distance. But before long, she was certain that she saw a familiar blue-shelled bug falling.

At first, she thought it was her mind just playing tricks with her vision, but once she looked down from where the blue-shelled bug had fallen. She realized then that what she saw was real. Tiso, _her_ blue-shelled idiotic bug is laying there at a nearby ledge, his shield down with him to join him in his afterlife.

She placed her helmet back on and climbed down the rocky wall. Within minutes, she was just a few feet away from his body. Now that she's closer, she could easily distinguish the crack on his shell, the many cuts and bruises around his limbs- and bits of hemolymph leaking out from his wounds. 

And from afar, his most trusted and beloved weapon of his; his shield. Once always shined, cleaned and cared for- now broken and battered- just like Tiso. A broken cough startled her, taking out from her long stare. That bastard is still alive. As if this many injuries weren't enough to kill him. A stubborn fool that he is.

“...Why?” Tiso choked out, blinking his eyes twice to regain his vision back and raising his head slightly. He turned his head barely and saw Tamer. Her expression was unreadable, but he could tell that she was giving him at least a disdainful look. 

"You were the one who made that decision to take part in the new trial. So don't ask me 'why'." Tamer replied coldly. Tiso didn't say anything, only to open his mouth but nothing came out. He dropped his head back to the gravel pavement and turned his head away from her- looking up towards the endless sky of clouds before managing to speak once more.

"I-I made that decision on my own, it's not because I was foolish or knowing that I may sustain any sort of injury. No, it's because I wanted to prove to you that I was strong enough to take part in _any_ challenge." While he was talking, he didn't bother to have the decency to look at her.

"Heh, it's not like I could go back in time and fix my mistake, Tamer. Besides, didn't you say that I would "die a fool" earlier? Well, I'm dying now." A burst of loud coughing interrupted him, small droplets of hemolymph escaped from his mouth, turning his black lips into a darkly stained blue. "Just leave me here, Tamer. Since I'll be joining the other _fools_ shortly once I'm fully dead." 

Tiso closed his eyes and waited for the sound of Tamer’s footsteps leaving his side. He did eventually hear footsteps, but they weren't walking away. More like walking closer to his body before going down on both knees. He felt Tamer grabbing a hold of his wrist and with one swift pull, he was off the gravel and against Tamer’s chest. With his eyes shot open, he glanced up towards her and watched as she pulled up her visor with a soft _clink_. Her expression was a somber as she looked down towards him, gently rubbing his back. 

"...Tiso…" She took a deep breath before continuing. "Tiso, what I meant to say before...was that I was concerned for you. It's because I care for you, Tiso. The reason why I didn't want you to take part of it was that I didn't want to see you get hurt. I-I didn’t mean to say those words to you earlier.” 

Tiso buried his face in the crook of his neck, feeling calm and soothed by Tamer’s gentle rubs. Then the next thing he knew, Tiso was lifted in her arms, close to her chest and hearing her heartbeat. Or was that his heart that was beating? 

He felt warmth and safety shrouded around him as Tamer lifted his entire body off the ground and carried him back up towards the back entrance of the Coliseum. He felt the need to rest, his eyelids were getting heavy and he barely noticed that he eventually closed his eyes once Tamer shifted her hold on his body. 

____________________________________________________

When Tiso woke, he felt groggy and horrible. But the blankets were holding him down just so he wouldn't dare to escape from the cozy warmth of the blanket and the soft bed. He turned his head from side to side, his vision blurry, but from the looks from it- he's in Tamer’s room. 

Tiso moved his arms around for mobility and eventually pushed himself up, but stopped his entire movements once he felt a sharp pain on his abdomen. He lets out a sharp hiss as the pain stops his movements. That's when he noticed the bandages. Pushing the blankets away, he could see the many rolls of bandages wrapped snug around his body. 

And he could see his hemolymph staining the bandages.

'Great' he thought with a small frown, but before he could try to attempt anything, he heard the doorknob twist and turn. With little time to spare, he managed to go back to his original position and pull the blankets back up and tried to appear "sleeping". He listened as footsteps walked near him, stopping, and walked closer until she was close to his side.

"I know you're not sleeping, Tiso." Tamer said, her voice echoed through her helmet.

Dammit, it didn't work. 

"I _was_ sleeping. You just happened to wake me up." 

Liar. 

Tamer only hummed in response before setting down the tray of food close to Tiso, who then took a quick look towards the tray and saw a bowl of warm soup, pieces of bread, and a small cup of water- waiting to be devoured. But it looked like mere peasant food to him. 

"I'm not hungry," Tiso said, despite his stomach protesting his hunger. 

"You've been out for hours, lost a quite amount of blood in which you could've died and now you're claiming that _you’re not hungry_ ?" She said deadpanned,with her helmet now off, Tiso could now see her expression clearly- the face of disappointment and anger. "I carried you towards my room and tended your wounds. In return, I expect _you_ to care for yourself and not to damage your wounds any further. Eat." With that said, she grabbed the tray, set it aside towards the nightstand and propped Tiso up until he was in a comfortable sitting position before plopping the tray on his lap.

"...Fine." Tiso said, grabbing the tray closer if possible to his body, mindful of his injury. Then grabbed the wooden spoon, dipped it and brought it to his mouth. 

Once the soup reached the tip of his tongue, he then realized that he _was_ hungry- and there's no denying it. He forced himself to eat slowly, rather than gulping the entire contents down his throat. But it seemed to have worked on Tamer. Seeming satisfied, she walked away from him. Only to discard her pauldron and faults away, placing them on a battered mannequin- leaving her in a cream-colored tunic. Once she was finished, she kept herself occupied until Tiso was finished with his meal. 

Cleaning and brandishing her lance until she heard the tray clatter on top of the nightstand, the bowl- now empty with the cup on top of the bowl, the wooden spoon resting inside and pieces of crumbs from the bread. Now that he was finished with his meal, she could start changing his bandages. 

Setting aside her lance, she got up from her chair and walked to the cabinet and pulled out the necessities; bandages, a small bottle of rubbing alcohol, and gauzes. With that retrieved, she walked back to Tiso’s side of the bed, placed the medical supply on the bed, pushed away from the blankets, and unwind the old bloody bandages.

Now with the old bandages discarded, Tamer could see Tiso’s massive wound. The shell that he once had, removed and what was left is the soft flesh behind his shell. But it's still bleeding. Quickly moving at a fast pace, she brought out a small patch of gauze and opened the bottle of alcohol. Lightly drizzling the gauze with alcohol, she closed the bottle of alcohol and muttered to Tiso. 

"This is going to hurt…"

"Please, I'm the toughest warrior around. A real warrior isn't afraid of a little bit of alco- ow!" Tiso yelped in pain and tried to squirm away, but he was making this hurt even worse and harder for Tamer to heal his wound. With one hand free, she tightly gripped his shoulder, trying to hold him still until she growled out. 

"Hold still you idiot." Having an urge to smack him for thinking it's a good time to talk about "warriors" when it's not. But she refrained from doing so to her dismay.

And he stayed still, without a doubt. 

He seized his squirming and allowed Tamer to do her work, only to hiss out in pain and mutter towards her to be careful with his wound every time Tamer applied pressure. In which she ignored his cries of pain, but made a mental note on which part of his body is sensitive when it comes to changing his bandages in another time. Once she rolled the last set of bandages over his body one last time and snipped it off with a nearby dagger, she thought it was maybe a perfect time to fix what she had done earlier. 

Inhaling a small breath, she focused on tying the end of the bandage. "Tiso-"

"If it's about earlier, don't worry about it." 

Tamer could feel that he didn’t want to hear it, just how he looked away from her while she did her work. 

“...I didn’t mean to say like that earlier.” 

“Oh, you didn’t? Then please clarify what you meant earlier?” Tiso responded, snapping at her.

He played his cards well, she supposed. Fine, if he wants to know what she meant. 

“What I meant earlier was that I meant that I didn’t want to see you get hurt first hand. I wanted you to look at it from the sidelines. Not from first-hand experience, you idiot.” While she was talking to him, she got off from the bed and grabbed the medical supplies, putting them back to the right cabinet. “I didn’t mean to make you think that.” Tamer took a deep breath before turning her head back, facing him.

She can’t believe she’s doing this. 

“...I...I’m sorry...for what happened earlier. I really...really mean it, Tiso. I-I’m sorry.” 

God she hates it, she hates it every time it falls out of her mouth. It felt revolting but in the end, it did make her feel a bit better now with that out of the way. But Tiso hasn't said a word to her, only to remain silent for a couple of seconds before grumbling under his breath. 

“Hmm? What was that? I couldn’t hear you.” Tamer said, cupping her hand over her ear in mimicry of Tiso’s soft voice. 

Tiso growled back in response, before letting up to repeat what he had said. “I said ‘you’re forgiven’! Happy!” 

Tamer chuckled and walked back over to her side of the bed, crawling under the sheets before sitting back up to help Tiso lie down properly. Once he had gotten comfortable and tucked in, Tamer began getting comfortable herself and lying back down on the bed. She then rubbed the back of his neck to help him relax- receiving a small groan of comfort. That seems to do the trick. She moved her body closer to his and gave out small pecks of kisses around his face. With one final kiss to his forehead, she carefully moved her arm and wrapped it around Tiso’s side- mindful of his injury. Tiso then did the same, with his hand reaching her back. 

Tamer did her best to get closer, but only to leave a small gap between them. From there, she continued to rub the back of Tiso’s neck until she was hearing his deep breaths and snores. Snuggling deeper to her pillow, she brought up the covers to her chin and listened to his steady breathing before getting sleepy herself. Before she completely falls asleep, she lets out a couple of words for no one to hear. 

“You’re such a complete fool.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey fun fact, did you guys know that this was supposed to be my first Hollow Knight fic? Yeah, I got started on this in December last year and......welll.....many things happened that prevented me from finishing it. 
> 
> Plus not to mention, that I've had written and rewritten this at least 6 times already. I seriously hope this was worth it.


End file.
